The birth of James s potter
by alison.laird.161
Summary: Through the life of harry j potter and friends.


It had been six years since that fatefull night when my husband got rid of voldemort for good. Today would be the memorial up at hogwarts school and of course harry and I would be going. Don't get me wrong I wanted to go as you didn't just mourn for the lost wizards and witches we loved, it was my damn stomach. I was eight and a half months pregnant and I looked like a beached whale. Harry was not only a fully fledged auror but my maid, he helped to put on my shoes and clothes and also help cook, I was bloody hopeless and I hated it. I was sitting on the edge of our bed when I had a sensation like I just wet myself, I stood up and it was worse. My waters had broke and after all the fuss everybody made nobody was here to help me. I sent a Patronus to harry and the burrow then I changed into a dress and started to pack my bag for st. mungo's.

harry and I were in a meeting with minister shacklebolt when a patronus in the shape of horse came flying in and ginny's voice was echoed around the room. Harry James potter get your but back home now as your son is about to make an appearance Pretty soon. I've not seen harry move so quickly since my mum tried to have the talk with him. Ron can you tell the rest of the family and ask hermione if she can bring a few baby clothes from home and erm..?. Just go harry as my sister needs you now, we'll take care of everything. Ron and I apparated together and I made it to godrics hallow in a mer few seconds. Ginny was in the lounge waiting for me as I stumbled in the house, are you okay ginny. I'm alright but what happened to you, you do realise that you've lost an eyebrow don't you?. I'm fine ginny but we need to get you to st. Mungo's before the baby comes. I'll side along floo with you okay because I'm not taking any chances, I picked up the emergency bag and we both made our way to the hospital.

It wasn't long before all the family had appeared and was sitting or standing in the waiting room. Bill was trying to calm Dominique down, she was only two and a Lot like her mother. Louis was just eight months and sleeping happily in his mothers arms, his oldest child victorie was five today and was playing with her best friend teddy lupin. Mrs was Holding Lucy Weasley, her sons eldest daughter who was only three and proving to be exactly like her father.

In the delivery room down the hall ginny was lying down clutching her husbands hand so hard that there was a small crack. argh that was sore gin, before harry could Finnish his sentence his wife was shouting bloody murder. YOU CALL THAT SORE POTTER! Try squeezing a melon through a pea sized hole, isn't that easy. a healer came in to check how much dilated ginny was and before we knew what was happening, ginny and I were being escorted to the private delivery suite.

three hours later...

one last push ginny, the heads out and now the shoulders. "Argh" urgh I can't do it harry, it's so sore and I'm too tired. I know gin but one last push and it'll be all over. One last push and the scream of a baby was heard, it was our baby son. As the healer was wrapping our son in a blanket I turned to my wife and we kissed. We were handed our baby and a sense of pride and protectiveness came over me. It would never just be ginny and I anymore, I loved both of them equally and would protect them forever. He's the spitting image of his father don't you think?. Apart from his eyes, he has his mothers eyes. That was a common saying everyone told me when I was younger and now my son would go through it too. can you hold him for a minute harry? I need to go to the bathroom. As I held my son for the first time it seemed as if all the best moments in my life were flying past in a flurry. it was mostly of Sirius and my father, my son grasped my hand and we both looked at each other.

Ginny had just come back from the bathroom with help from the healer and asked the question everyone was wondering. so have you thought a name for him yet Harry? I have an idea. His name is James, James Sirius potter. I was going to say the exact same thing harry as I just figured out, don't get me wrong he looks like you a lot but he looks even more like his grandad and there cant be a James without a sirius can there?. ginny and I had recently been looking through old photos of my parents and their friends which was a lot of fun. Harry can you tell the family the news and show them our son but please bring him back, you know what my mums like.

i left ginny who was half asleep and made my way to the waiting room. Your going to meet your family James and there is a lot of them but their the best family you could hope for. As I walked into the room I looked around, Ron was asleep and snoring with hermione who was three months pregnant. Arthur was juggling Fred and Roxane on his knee, George and angelina's kids. Molly was the first to see James and i and came across to see her new grandson. She seemed a little disappointed when I walked away and headed for Arthur instead.

This is James sirius potter and he'd like to meet his grandfather first, he will only have one but he is one of the greatest men I have met. Before I could Finnish I was hugged by Arthur and a few tears were shed between us. Here Arthur, this your first grandson from the potters and I somehow think it won't be the last. He looks a lot like his grandfather already, let's hope he doesn't pick up the mischievous side but somehow I think he will. Your father would be so proud of you now and i know I will never replace him but I'm proud of who you've become after all you've been through. After Arthur held him it was Molly's turn and hermione who shoved a sleeping Ron awake were the last to hold their nephew and Soon to be godson. Ron and hermione you have been my best friends since first year and have gone through more than any friend should go through. There's no one else that deserves the honour to become my sons godfather and mother, ginny agrees with me so you don't need to worry. Would you like to meet your uncle and aunt James, her you go. hermione was given James first then Ron who was taking this in his stride, hello James you are so like your dad it's pretty scary apart from your eyes and of course the famous scar. RONALD! Seriously James is not even an hour old and he's already being treated like his father. Sorry harry but you've gotta say he looks a lot like you but actually maybe more like your father.

congratulations arry and i hope ginny is okay but bill and I need to get thee children to bed. Wee shall be back tomozo alright. as fleur and bill carried there sleeping children to the apparition point I saw a few more family members of before it became just ginny's parents and my two best friends. Ron I'm absolutely fine hermione retorted back, I'm not an invalid. I decided to try and break up the argument before it became more heated. Listen hermione you do look really tired and even if you want to see ginny she's probably fast asleep, plus you do look tired so go have a rest and come back tomorrow. Hermione eventually gave in and gave my son a kiss on the cheek then left with Ron. Molly we should go and get some rest as there's nothing we can do right now, mrs weasley was a little reluctant but followed her husband anyway.

When I got back to the private room, ginny was fast asleep and cuddled up in her sheets. I lay my down in the cot when he started crying, there was a bottle of ginny's breast milk on the table and with a quick temperature spell ginny taught me it was warm in no time. He drank all of it and as I burped him it felt like we were bonding, it wasn't long before I fell asleep and was woken by none other than mrs Weasley. You do realise the time don't you?,it's already eight and has that baby ever been in the cot. As I opened my eyes there was no mrs Weasley and it was only six in the morning, it must of been a dream. Ginny was sitting up in bed and had James in one arm and was feeding him with a towel covering her modesty.


End file.
